Ten Days of Arthur
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: In which Corin tries to get Arthur's attention and Eames decides to give her his fail proof Ten Day plan. I don't own Inception but I do own Corin.
1. A Little Taster

Ten Days Of Seducing Arthur

I sat at my desk lost in thought. My gaze found Arthur and I sighed. During Inception I had completely fallen for him and six months had not been enough time to get over him. We were at Cobb's house in his basement so he could still be near his kids while we did this job. We were a permanent team now. I sighed again and tried to focus on my work. Unfortunately Arthur decided to leave the basement to get something and I couldn't help but watch him leave. He was so graceful and his butt wasn't so bad either.

"You know darling, if you like our dear Arthur boy then you should find away to make him admit he likes you too," Eames said. I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I hissed. Ariadne, Cobb and Yusuf gave me looks.

"I'm so freaking obvious," I moaned.

"Not to Arthur. Why don't we help you? All you need is to seduce him a little bit every day and then bam he'll be all over you," Eames continued. I pondered that.

"You know Eames has a point and it might be funny to watch," Ariadne said Cob and Yusuf agreed. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright Eames, let's put your wicked imagination to use.

Day One: Just A Little Taster

The next day Eames told me to wear something reveling but not too reveling. I needed to give him a little taster but not the whole meal. I had rolled my eyes but had done what he said. I wore my bikini top under a tank top and some Capri's over my bikini bottom. The kids had wanted to go swimming today anyway.

"Very nice, perfect taster," he commented. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I walked downstairs and into the living room where James and Phillipa were bouncing around excitedly. I laughed and scooped James up. I twirled him around and he shrieked with laughter.

"Don't make him sick," Cobb warned. I laughed and set him back down. It was only then that I noticed Arthur was leaning against the doorframe. I blushed faintly and he smiled slightly. I felt his eyes travel my body and my embarrassment faded. I met his eyes and I saw the faint flicker of desire there. I gave him an alluring smile and I saw his breathing hitch. I bit back a laugh as Eames walked in wearing swim trunks and a tank to that showed off his tattoos.

"You are not going swimming like that Artie," he admonished.

"Don't call me that Mr. Eames," Arthur replied dryly. Eames shook his head and grabbed Arthur's arm. He propelled him upstairs to make him change out of his suit. I walked into the kitchen and shot Cobb and Ariadne a thumbs up. We walked outside to the swimming pool and Ariadne shucked off her cover up and dived into the water. James and Phillipa were right behind her. I laughed and pulled off my shirt. My swim suit was dark purple and tied around my neck. I kept my Capri's on though.

"Presenting the new and improved Arthur," Eames announced. Arthur walked out and I felt fire lick my skin. He was shirtless and was wearing swim trunks low on his hips. I was breathless as the sun highlighted all his glorious muscles and tanned skin. I felt completely breathless.

I wanted to kill Eames for making me dress like this. I glanced around and my heart almost stopped beating. Corin's hair floated around her face in the light breeze and she was wearing a dark purple bikini that tied around her neck and showed off her long legs. My breathing hitched but I tried not to show it. She turned and my eyes found the scar that ran down her back. We had all asked her about it but she ad changed the story each time. It was a mystery that I had always wanted to know. I walked forward desperate to get this over with and change back into my usual suit. Suddenly I felt two hands on my back and I fell into the water. I kicked to the surface and saw Corin laughing at me. I grinned evilly and grabbed her hand, yanking her in after me. She shrieked as she went under. That started a splashing war between us all. James and Phillipa clapped their hands and laughed with us.

After a long time of swimming we all stretched out on towels to dry off. I glanced over at Corin. Her wet tangled hair spilled across the towel and her eyes were closed to soak in the warmth of the sun. Before I could stop it my mind was imagining all sorts of ungentlemanly thing I wished I could do to her. I shook my head and sighed. My hair was horribly ruined. I always had it slicked back because when it wasn't it was curly and adorable.

I hated being adorable. I was a deadly, striking figure. Suddenly a shadow passed over me. I opened my eyes and Corin looking down at me.

"Your hair looks really good that way. You should leave ungelled more often," she told me before laying back down. I decided it wasn't that bad.


	2. Karaoke

Day Two: Karaoke

"Tonight we're doing karaoke so blow him away with your awesome singing," Eames told me. I shook my head.

"No way, I don't sing I front of people," I told him. He arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want Arthur or not," he asked putting his hands on his hips. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, here's the song you're going to sing."

We all were seated in the living room as Ariadne sang Firework by Katy Perry. We applauded her when she was done and then she handed the mike to Corin. She took it gingerly like it would explode and Eames chose her song. He picked Dreaming of You by Selena.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight._

_Cause there's no where in the world I'd rather be._

_Then here in my room._

_Dreaming about you and me. _Her voice was perfect, melodic and beautiful. I gazed at her as she sang and her gaze caught mine. As she sang the second chorus she seemed to sing it to me. She stared deeply into my eyes and I felt like my heart was about to stop. As the song started to end she looked away and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. She finished and we all clapped loudly. She was blushing and held out the mike for the next singer. I grabbed it and chose my own song. I picked Honeybee by Blake Shelton.

_You be my soft and sweet._

_I'll be your strong and steady._

_You be my class of wine._

_I'll be your shot of whiskey._

_You be my sunny day._

_I'll be your shade tree._

_You be my honeysuckle._

_I'll be your honeybee. _I looked at her as I sang and saw she was blushing brightly. I made sure to sing each line right to her. She blushed furiously as I continued. I barely held back my laughter. Finally the song ended and I handed the mike to Cobb.


	3. Bubblegum, bubblegum

Day Three: Bubblegum, bubblegum

"Today you need to draw his attention to your lips," Eames said handing me a pack of gum. I took it and smiled slightly.

"Alright," I said. I pocketed it and we went to the basement.

We were all working quietly when a crackling sound went through the basement. I glanced up and saw Corin pop a piece of gum into her mouth. I tried to ignore the side of my brain that was begging me to go up and kiss her until she was breathless. She blew a bubble and giggled when it popped over her lips. She used her tongue to clean it off and I again had to remind my body to knock it off and be a gentleman. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and I grabbed the waist bin.

"Spit it out," I ordered holding up not going to risk going over there and everyone seeing my arousal. She shot me a smirk and stood. She walked over and spat out the gum. I sighed in relief and set it back. She sat back down and within seconds I heard another bubble pop.

"That piece was getting a bit stale anyways," she commented. It went on all day. Me, telling her to spit it out and her just popping another piece in saying the old was getting stale anyways. It was serving to get me so frustrated that I couldn't focus on my work and the part of me I had been trying to push back was taking over. Just when I was sure I was going to explode from my seat and take her right in front of everyone she threw away the empty gum package.

"All out I'm afraid," she sighed before returning to her desk. I sighed in half relief half anger. I was relieved I had managed to withhold myself but at the same time I wasn't. Finally dinnertime came around and I bolted from the room. She was driving me crazy and I suspected she knew it.


	4. Cooking

Day Four: Cooking

Eames woke me up really early.

"Today you are too impress him with your cooking. Arthur likes women who can cook so have at it," he said before leaving me to go back to bed, the little rat.

I woke to the scent of breakfast. I changed quickly and slicked back my hair before going downstairs. Corin was setting down plates. Some had piles of French toast, others had bacon and still others had fresh biscuits. Everyone else was already eating and just enough had been saved for me. I put syrup, butter and powdered sugar on my French toast and dribbled honey over my two biscuits. Suddenly she handed me a cup of the most delicious smelling coffee ever. I took a sip and whimpered in delight. It was so good.

"You might just have to make the morning coffee from now on," I murmured. Corin smiled and I noticed that she didn't have anything for herself. I caught her gaze and held up another fork. She smiled and we ate my food together. Her food was amazing and I drank four cups of her coffee. Apparently she had made it just for me because no one else as having coffee. That thought warmed me even more then the coffee had.


	5. The Beast

Day Five: The Beast

"Today, we're going to make him really jealous," Eames told me.

"Is there a reason you're telling me this at three o clock in the morning," I complained.

"Yes, you see if we emerge from the same room, that's bound to make him insanely jealous," he said. I groaned.

"Or convince him I'm in love with you," I countered.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," he said biting his lip. I nodded and pulled the covers back over my head. He yanked them down again and we formulated a plan before I kicked him out to get another hour of sleep.

We were working when I heard the giggle. Eames was standing over Corin and was whispering things into her ear. She was giggling and something rose in my chest. I wanted to punch Eames in the face. He said something and she barely contained the fit of laughter. Jealousy raged inside me like a wild beast on a chain. I struggled to contain it. Eames needed to be alive to do the job but that didn't stop me from imagining all the ways I was going to kill him when the job was over.

Later we entered the dream state so Ariadne could show us around and I couldn't help but notice how Cobb was acting around Corin. He was being flirtatious and kind and I wanted to punch him in the face as well. I could barely contain the beast now and it threatened to burst from my chest. I almost became undone when she lightly placed her hand on his arm as she laughed at a joke he had just murmured in her ear. I was shaking from my anger and envy. She glanced over at me and opened her mouth to say something but then we woke up. I yanked the die from my pocket and walked over to my desk. I dropped it and sighed when it landed correctly. I saw her pull out the old fashioned key that was her totem. It had a delicate silver handle with a complicated design on it. It had something engraved in it but I had never seen it close enough. I thought I saw a tear in her eyes but I blinked and it was gone.

I ran my fingers over the engraving my mother had done for me. _A key to unlock all mysteries. _I swallowed my tears and shoved it back into my pocket. In a dream the engraving wasn't there. I pushed aside thoughts of my mom and instead thought about Arthur. He was getting jealous which is exactly what Eames had planned. I decided to add lib. I walked over to Yusuf and began to talk to him about chemicals. As I talked to him I let my hand rest on his arm. He gave me a sly look knowing exactly what I was doing. I glanced over at Arthur too see him working but his fists were clenched and his muscles were all tense. I laughed and I saw him tense even more. I bit back another giggle. So far Eames's plan was working and I couldn't wait to see what he had planned next.


	6. Damsel in Distress

Day Six: Damsel in Distress

"So what's the plan for today," I asked.

"Today, we are going to appeal to his protective nature. You are going to be a damsel in distress," he said laughing at my expression.

"I can do distress but damseling, not so much," I told him. He just laughed.

Today was another day off so Cobb could spend some time with his kids. We were outside and Corin was sitting on the grass talking to Ariadne. Cobb was playing with his kids and Yusuf and Eames were talking. Corin laughed and my heart warmed at the sound of it. Suddenly though, a man dressed all in black burst out of the trees behind them.

"Watch out," I yelled already running towards them. He grabbed Corin who screamed and bolted back into the trees. I heard the others following me to help but I had already left them behind. I chased him down and tackled them both. We all fell and I rolled off them. He jumped up leaving Corin on the ground. She rolled away from us and stood wild eyed. I easily took him down and he was unconscious in just a few minutes. I walked towards her and started to check her over for injuries.

"I'm ok," she kept repeating. I sighed I relief when I didn't see any injuries. She just had a few scraps from hitting the ground.

"Come on," I murmured wrapping one arm around her shoulders. We walked back to the house and everyone came running up asking if we were alright.

"Don't worry we're ok," I assured them. James and Phillipa grabbed our legs and they were both crying. Immediately Corin bent down and hugged them tightly. I had a sudden image of her doing that to out kids. I shook my head and after answering a few more questions went inside to take a shower.

Once Arthur was inside I slapped high fives with everyone.

"That worked perfectly although I do feel sorry for the guy you hired," I said. Eames laughed.

"Aw, he'll be fine," he replied shrugging it off. We walked inside and I changed into clean clothes. When I walked out Arthur was sitting in the living room with James and Phillipa.

"Thank you for today Arthur. You must get sick of always having to save me," I said with an embarrassed look.

"Not really and anytime," he replied. I gave him a grateful smile and inside I was rejoicing.


	7. We All Scream For Ice Cream

Day Seven: You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream

"Cobb bought ice cream yesterday so I bet you can kiss what the plan for today is," Eames told me. I nodded and changed into jeans and a old tee shirt.

"I bought ice cream," Cobb announced walking in with bowls, spoons and a huge tub of vanilla ice cream. He spooned some out for everyone and we all took a bowl. I turned to Corin to ask her if she needed research on anyone when I saw her licking the ice cream off her spoon. My mind went blank and I bolted to my desk. It faced everyone so I could easily hide my lower body behind it. _Damn it_, I thought. I should have thought about this. I could only watch her as she continued to eat her ice cream. She licked it off the spoon sending shivers cascading down my spine then, when it melted, began to slurp it up. I bit my cheek to stop the moan that wanted to spill out of my mouth. A little bit drizzled over the side and she caught it with her tongue. She slowly licked up the bowl and curled her tongue a bit when she reached the top. I was sure I was in flames. I glanced down and gave an internal groan. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax and focus.

"Corin, do you have anyone you need research done on," I asked. God, I could die from embarrassment at how thick my voice sounded.

"Actually I do, hold on," she said getting more ice cream. Once more I bit my cheek as she walked towards me scooping messy spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. She licked her lips and I had to shake my head again. She handed me a manila folder and perched on my desk as I searched. I was distracted by the slurping sounds. I cursed as I hit the wrong key and back tracked. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder and electricity surged through my body.

"Are you alright Arthur," she asked her eyes wide and worried. I gave her a nod and what was hopefully a reassuring smile. She had no idea that she was driving me insane.


	8. Bonfire

Day Eight: Bonfire

"Tonight we're having a bonfire and roasting smores," Eames told me excitedly, "You get to use your imagination tonight." I pondered what I was going to do and an idea came to me. I spent the whole day formulating it.

I sat on a log near the fire and watched everyone eating smores.

"Why aren't you having one," Corin asked coming to sit by me. She had a fresh smore in one hand a blanket in the other. She draped it across our legs and sat close to me.

"Because I don't eat a lot of sugar," I replied.

"Have just a bite," she pleaded waving it in front of my face.

"No thank you," I said pushing it away carefully. She examine me thoughtfully for a moment before suddenly wiping a finger across my cheek. She had wiped gooey hot marshmallow across my cheekbone.

"You know, that is really hot," I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said contritely. She began to use her fingers to wipe it off. I leaned into her gentle touch and loved the feel of her fingers on my skin. She finished wiping it off and licked her fingers. I gazed at her loving the way the firelight played over her face. It made her eyes look bright and warm. Her skin had turned a warm tan and her hair practically glowed. I reached out and stroked her lower lip with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered and I leaned in without thinking. Before we could kiss however James jumped up on my lap. I was startled out of my trance and quickly turned my attention to James. He was babbling about something and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on anything but the warmth that Corin gave off.


	9. Truth or Dare

Day Nine: Truth or Dare

"It's a surprise tonight darling," Eames told me that morning. I started to protest but he was gone. I thought about cussing him out but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

An hour after lunch Eames stood and made an announcement.

"Aright, everyone come to a circle. We're playing truth or dare," he called.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"Oh come on Arthur," Ariadne pleaded. My teammates finally got me to sit down and play. I was grumpy. I hated this game. We went around the circle and finally came to Corin.

"Truth or dare," Eames asked. She thought about it for a moment then sighed.

"Dare," she replied. Eames rubbed his chin thoughtfully and his blue eyes landed on me. They began dancing wickedly and I started to get worried.

"I dare you to kiss Arthur on the lips," he said. She had been taking a drink of water and she began to splutter. Her face turned bright red and I felt my own face warming even though my insides were doing the happy dance.

"I dared you so now you have to do it," Eames said smugly.

"In front of everyone," she squeaked.

"I guess you could go in the closet but no lying about doing it," he warned wagging his finger. She hesitated then stood. I followed her into the dark closet and shut and locked the door.

"I'm sorry about this," I told her. Neither of us had turned on the light and I felt her move closer.

"I don't mind," she breathed and I felt it on my cheek. Her hands slid up my chest pushing me back into the wall. She wrapped her fingers around my tie and pulled me down. Her lips found mine in the blackness; they were soft and incredibly sweet. She tasted like sunshine and rain. She smelled so sweet and her hair was so soft. She began to pull away but I grabbed her waist and turned so she was the one pressed against the wall. I pressed against her and kissed her fiercely. I had wanted to do this for so long. It had gotten steadily worse since the day I had seen her in that bikini. Finally I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. I nudged open her mouth and she complied. I moaned into her mouth when her tongue rubbed against mine. Suddenly she locked her legs around my hips and the kiss was getting even hotter. She ran her hands through my hair and undid my tie. She yanked it off and undid the first few buttons of my shirt. She trailed her fingers down my chest and I moaned once more. My hands were on her bare thighs under her skirt and savored the feel of her soft skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We pulled away abruptly both of us panting.

"Guys dinner is ready," Cobb called with amusement in his voice. I wondered how long we had been making out. I waited until she unlocked her legs and gently set her down. She laughed nervously and I gave her a small sweet kiss on the cheek before walking out of the closet, grabbing my tie on the way out. My legs were shaking and I went to the basement bathroom. My hair was messed up, my shirt was wrinkled and undone and my lips were bright red and swollen. I fixed my hair and shirt and retied my tie. I couldn't do anything about my lips though so I just shrugged. It's not like they hadn't known what we were doing anyway.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom still trembling. Kissing Arthur had been the most amazing experience. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. My hair was tangled, my skirt was rumpled from where he had pushed it up and my shirt had been untucked. I tucked it back into my skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles. I ran a brush through my hair until it was smooth again and focused on my lips. They were bright red and swollen from the kissing. They were tender and they crept into a smile. I gave up trying to hide my lips. After all they all knew what we had been up to anyways.


	10. Birthday Boy

Day Ten: Birthday Boy

I woke up excitedly. Today was the tenth day and it was Arthur's birthday. Eames had already told me the plan for today. I was very excited.

That night we celebrated me birthday even though I had told them not to. They got me presents and baked a cake and sang happy birthday. Cobb had given me three new ties, blue, red and silver. Ariadne had given me an old puzzle box that delighted me. Yusuf gave ma a new pair of dress shoes but Eames and Corin were no where to be seen.

"I have the greatest gift for Arthur," Eames rang out bouncing into the room. We all rolled our eyes and he winked at me.

"And here it is," he announced. There was a pause then Corin came into the room blushing brightly. She was wearing a dress made entirely of wrapping paper and a bright red bow decorated her hair. She had a sticker on her stomach that read _For Arthur. _I let my gaze travel up her body slowly feeling the now familiar fire race through my veins.

"Have fun," Eames whispered as I stood and walked towards her. I took her hand and led her upstairs. I shut my door and locked it. I was eternally grateful I had picked the room farthest away from everybody else. She looked nervous.

"So do you like it," she asked biting his lip. I stared at her a moment before bursting into laughter. She was actually worried I didn't like her gift. I saw her face and immediately stopped laughing. She looked so upset.

"Corin, this is the best gift anyone's ever given me," I assured her taking her into my arms.

I could feel his chest rumble with laughter and I smiled in relief. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"You're adorable," he murmured.

"So would you like to remove the wrapping paper slowly to save it or rip it off all at once," I asked in a soft voice. He looked down at me with flaming desire in his eyes. He picked me up and set me gently on the bed before carefully peeling off the wrapping paper dress.

"Ok, I don't care if you want to save it," I growled and he laughed ripping the rest of it off. He pushed me backwards and I welcomed his weight on top of me. Eames's ten day plan had worked and now I was the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
